Jack's Back
by SeaLioness
Summary: Jack Dawson, presumed dead in 1912, was found by a sea ship crew doing some exploring at the Titanic location in the 21st century. Based on the idea of "Titanic Two the Surface," Jack must now live his life all over again.
1. Prologue

"Captain! Come quick we've found something!" an exasperated sailor called as he rushed into the captain's quarters.

"What is it Bill?"

"We think it's a body. A ghost maybe. Everyone's freaking captian! The whole crew is nuts. You'd better come out and calm 'em down."

"A ghost? Bill did you say a ghost?"

The young boy shook his head up and down so hard his cap almost fell off. "It's in a cube of ice. Like a coffin or something."

"Peculiar. Take me to it," the captain commanded. Bill nodded, turned, and flew out the door, with the captain close after his heels.

When the captain approached the upper deck he saw the whole crew gathered on the side of the ship. They were leaning over the edge pointing and yelling at something that was blocked from the captain's view. The young boy that had brought the captain up joined the rest of the crew in pointing at the strange ghost.

Slowly the captain walked over to the side and peered over to see what everyone else was obsessing over. What he saw made him almost lose his calm. A large hunk of ice, precariously hanging over the water, was attached to the scuba crane. Inside the ice chunk was a shadow that outlined that of a man's.

As the crane lifted the chunk of ice onto the ship's deck the crew members formed a circle around it while taking amongst themselves in loud, unknowing voices.

"What says you it is mate?"

"I'll reckon it's a dead body trapped away for thousands of years."

"Might be a member of that shipwreck 'bout a century ago."

"Yah. Maybe this poor creature was one of them ones that got all frozen up."

"Captain," rang out young Bill's voice as he hurried over to the captain's side. "What do you think it is?"

"If the stories I heard when I was a boy are correct this may be one of the poor souls that died off of the Titanic."

"Titanic? Is that that big boat that sunk a long time ago? It hit a big rock or something."

"Iceberg. It hit an iceberg in its haste to get to New York before everyone was expecting. It was the captain's ego that got it the way of the safety of the ship."

"Who do you think this poor guy is captain?"

"Well why don't we find out lad? Tell the crew we're going home, where we'll un-melt this poor soul."

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so tell me how it goes. There will be more chapters to come, so give me feedback on what you think so far.

Also, since I'm a newbie (joined a couple days ago) how is one supposed to add Author's Notes. Is it just adding a line under the story and typing away. That's what I did, please let me know if there is an easier way to do it.

SeaLioness


	2. The Breath of Life

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TITANIC or any of the characters. I am using quotes from the movie in the beginning. I am also using ideas from the Titanic 2 video on YouTube. I do not own the idea, nor did I come up with it, of Titanic 2.

I looked into Rose's eyes, "You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise," she whispered as she returned my gaze. The cold water was draining all her energy.

"Never let go."

"I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."

Her sweet voice was like music to my ears. I was so happy right at that moment. I was so thankful to have met this woman. I could no longer feel my legs or feet or hands. I was so cold, and yet I believe at that moment I was the happiest man on earth because I had the honor of knowing Rose Dewitt Bukater.

My vision slowly started to become blurry and I closed my eyes, still holding onto her ever soft hands with my own. They had become frozen together. I would never let go of her and she would never let go of me. She had promised. And I knew she would keep her promise. One day, we would be together again in paradise.

As time went on, my senses started to fail and I had a harder and harder time breathing. _I love you Rose_ I thought as I breathed for the last time and felt my heart stop.

The darkness that followed was overwhelming. I was aware of my surroundings but I was not aware at the same time. It was like I was just a spirit living in a vast openness. I didn't know what to think. Time didn't seem to hold any real meaning either. Whether I remained like this for days, weeks, months, or years was unknown to me. But then out of nowhere I saw a light. It was just a crack of light streaming in through what looked like a small opening. It was as if I was in a dark room and someone had cracked open the door. The light got bigger and bigger and I felt a strange tingling sensation.

Wait! A tingling sensation. There it was again. It was as if I had a body again. Slowly the sensation grew. I could've sworn I felt fingers and toes again. Oh how I'd missed fingers and feeling of a pen as I brushed it against a smooth canvas.

As the light widened and filled my vision, I began to hear. At first it sounded like I was buried deep underground and the voices I heard above me were muffled out by the ground I was beneath. But slowly, the voices became more real and I started to make out different sounds and vowels.

Then, it struck me and my eyes opened. What I saw before me was not anything that I recognized. It was fuzzy, blurry, almost like I was looking through the bottom of a glass. But as my vision cleared, the blurry objects in front of me became sharper and more real. I could make out shapes that looked like persons. They were moving around and making noise.

Finally, after several minutes of watching fuzzy objects my eyes were almost all the way focused and I could see almost everything around me. What I saw, like I said before, was not like anything I had ever seen before.

People dressed in suits and white robes were carrying clipboards and hurrying around talking amongst each other. They were all staring at me. Why? What was so interesting about me? I tried to turn my head to see what was next to me, but I couldn't. My muscles wouldn't respond to my thoughts. What was wrong with me? Why was I here?

And then a thought came to me: _where am I?_ I couldn't turn my head to take in my surroundings so I simply moved my eyes to each side. There were tubes running from bags into my body. There was some liquid like substance that surrounded me. I was breathing threw a tube. There were shining, bright boxes with moving pictures on them everywhere. There were beeping sounds, people yelling everywhere. I saw a shining box that had the words "heart monitor" on it. There was a line moving up and down in a steady pattern. _Was that my heart? Was my heart beating?_

Wait, if my heart was beating, then that meant that I was alive. And if I was alive then that means that . . . what does it mean? Who was I? Why was I here? There was some memory that lurked in the back of my mind that was just screaming to get out. But I could not for the life of me think of what it was.

Why was I here? Why? Who was I? Who am I? Think! Think! Think! I opened my eyes again and looked out at all the people around me. Then I saw a girl walk by. She had red hair. Red hair? ROSE! Where was Rose? And in a moment so defining and so overwhelming, all my memories came back. The card game, the ticket, the ship, the dancing, Rose. . . . everything. And then as I played the events over in my mind I remembered the most terrible memory of all: the ship had sunk, and I was dead. But if I was dead, then what am I doing here? Where was Rose?

While I was thinking all of this, I failed to notice what all the people around me were doing until it was too late. When I finally looked up, with a pain and sadness in my eyes that would've broken even the strongest of men, I saw what was happening around me. Not only did I see, but I also felt. The liquid goo I was in seemed to be moving. As weird as that sounds, it was moving. It wasn't draining out, like a bath tub would, it was simply moving. I could feel the current. It was as if someone had started to stir the liquid I was in and I was moving along with it.

Then it stopped. The current had ceased and I was once again suspended in this liquid encasement. But it wasn't like before. Now, I could feel the sensation in my arms and legs building up. I sent the command to my nervous system to turn my head down and it obeyed. Surprisingly my head moved downwards and I saw my body. I saw my legs and feet. I saw my hands and arms. It was all there. I wiggled my fingers and saw them move through the soft liquid around me. I moved my hand up to touch my face and in turn, felt my fingertips against the skin of my cheek. I was alive.

Suddenly, the noise around me became so deafening that I had to scream. I opened my mouth and let out a blast of air. Bubbles erupted from my lips and the tubes that had been inserted up my nostrils were shaken. As I screamed in the liquid, it slowly began to disappear. The tubes in my nostrils had been shaken loose and were dangling near my face. As I continued to scream because of the loud noise that had suddenly come upon me, I started to actually hear my scream. This stopped me for a second as I was confused as to why I was hearing myself. When I opened my eyes, for they had been shut in my desperate cries of angst, I noticed that I was standing in a large container no longer filled with liquid. The liquid was gone and I was standing in air.

I had not taken a breath since my scream so my lungs were begging for oxygen. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, enjoying the fresh scent of oxygen as it passed through my nose into my relieved lungs. Once again the sensation hit me, I was alive.

Author's note: Here's chapter 1 (or 2. I guess it's chapter 2). Review please and tell me what you think. Should I keep going with this and what should I do to get better??

Please review!!


	3. Freedom and Imprisonment

_I'm free!_ I thought. Now I can find Rose. Was she still alive? Oh no! Would she still remember me? What if she had gotten married and raised a family without me? I pushed the thoughts aside. Of course she would remember me. She promised she would.

Just as I was setting my mind to go out and find Rose I realized that the people in suits and coats around me had different ideas for my future. One woman with dark brown straight hair approached my encasement and looked up at me. She stood there for some time and I returned her gaze. What was she doing?

She finally moved. She reached her hand down into her pocket and pulled something out. I had never seen anything like it before, but I didn't press the matter. I just wanted to find my Rose. She did something to the little box she held in her hand and my encasement started to move. It shook a little and then started to come apart. Literally, the sides just fell back like they had broken or something. Seeing a free chance to get out, I seized the opportunity and walked off of the supports I was on.

The people around me didn't seem to like that much and they quickly rushed towards me, yelling at each other and what looked like at me too. Two men grabbed my arms and held me where I was just standing right off the support. Another man walked up to me and stood in front of me with his hands behind his back. He too was wearing a white coat. "What is your name boy?" he suddenly asked.

I looked at him, not sure if I should respond or not. This guy might be trouble. After all he did have two large men holding my arms so I couldn't move anywhere. "Why should I trust you?" I asked him.

He seemed to understand my dilemma and ordered the two men on each side of me to let go. "We were only afraid you'd run off before we could ask who we had the pleasure of meeting."

I could live with that. "Jack."

"Do you have a last name?"

Something in the back of my mind told me not to tell him. Why? I couldn't say. Only that my instincts were begging me not to tell him. "Brown." I smiled as the thought of the ever so kind and helpful Molly Brown came into my head. What a woman!

"Well Mr. Brown, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now if you don't mind we'll escort you to your room."

"Room?"

Once again he seemed to see my confusion. "Yes, we always provide rooms for our patients and their first night here. Call it a gesture of hospitality."

"Thank you then," I managed to mumble back. I was starting to get a very strange feeling about this whole situation however. There were lights and bright boxes everywhere. Words, numbers, and pictures appeared on the bright boxes. Then there was the over all feel of the room. Everyone seemed tense. They looked at me like I was from another planet or something. It was such a weird feeling, having everyone's eyes on me. Watching my every move as I followed the man I had talked to into a separate hallway.

"Where am I?" I finally asked.

No answer.

"Where are we going?"

Still no answer.

I then stopped in my tracks. Something was definitely wrong.

The man in front of me continued to walk down the hallway. I stood there in the hallway for a minute or two trying to figure out what to do. I decided I would get out of here. If I was ever going to find Rose, I definitely wouldn't find her here.

I turned around trying to find somewhere to go. There was a door down the hall where we had come from. But it was about 10 feet away. Because of the curvature of the hallway, if I went down to that doorway, the others back in the first room would see me and probably try to stop me. I still had to take the chance.

I silently retraced my steps until I got to the door. I pulled on it. Nothing. It was locked. Great, now what! I would have to run back through the room where I was awakened. Which means that I would have to run past all the people in that room. _For Rose_, I thought to myself. And I started running.

"Hey!" I heard a voice farther down the hall, most likely the man I was supposed to be following. "Catch him!"

Uh-oh. I started running faster as I burst through the hallway into the main room. Everyone stopped and I could feel the tension. Finally some brainiac yelled, "Get him!" Time to go! And I turned on the go switch.

I'd never felt my legs move so fast before. I ran down another hall away from all the people chasing me. It was like a maze. There were doors here, doors there. People crowded on the walls as I ran through with my mob following me. Rose was the only thing on my mind. _I have to find Rose! _

As I turned a corner I suddenly found myself being knocked to the ground. All the air had been swept out of my lungs, and head hurt from hitting the ground. I looked up to see why I had fell, and saw a man with his arm sticking out and a smirk painted across his entire face. I used my arms to push myself backwards away from him and then stumbled to get up, but it was too late. The mob had caught up to me.

Two more men grabbed my arms and led me to the same man again.

"Jack," he said, "I thought we had an agreement."

"I want to go."

"I can't do that. You're too valuable to us."

I cocked my head. Valuable? Me? To them?

"You don't understand Jack, but we need you. We can't let you just go."

I didn't see any reason for them to think me valuable. What had I done that was worthy in my life? Nothing. I was a nobody. A poor boy. I didn't have a home. I didn't own anything. I didn't belong to anybody. But then the picture of Rose came into my mind again. She had turned my life around.

The man saw my uneasiness at being called valuable and laughed. He had a deep laugh. Then with a flick of his hand he sent the two men holding me away. I was almost sure they were going to take me to my room.

They dragged me into a room and sat me down on a chair. The two men held me down, while a woman came in after us. She put on gloves and grabbed something that I couldn't identify. She turned her back to me and did something with it. When she turned around, she was holding it in her hand. A sharp looking pointy needle was pointing up and she squirted something out of the end of it. The two men held me down, and one pulled my head down to my shoulder. The woman advanced and came right up to my side.

"Wait! Wait, what is that? What are you doing? Hey! Stop! What are you doing?" I tried to break free of their grasp, but it did no good. The woman came closer and finally stuck the needle in my neck. I gave out a short cry and winced. But then she pulled it out, but the pain did not go away. My neck was still hurting.

The two men then hoisted me up and made me stand on my feet. The woman turned around again and did something so I couldn't see what she was doing. While she did it, my captors took my hands and held them out so my arms were stretched straight out. The woman turned back around, and she was holding a white jacket with straps on it. She put the jacket on my arms and then did something I was not expecting. "Hey, stop! Stop! What are you doing with that?" I tried to break free of their grasp once more, but they only held on tighter. The woman pulled the sleeves behind my back, forcing my arms to follow. She then tightened it and secured my jacket so I could not remove it. I tried to bring my arms in front of me, but they were stuck behind my back.

The two men grabbed me once again, walked me out into the hallway and led me away. After descending several flights of stairs, we came to the level the men were looking for. "Put him in number nine," a man in a white suit called. My captors carried me forwards a ways and finally stopped in front of a door. The door was opened and inside it was a bare room with a small mat on the floor and no windows, only tall bare walls of stone. They threw me in and I landed on my face on the cold floor. "No!" I yelled and tried to get up to race back out the door, but it had already been closed. As I ran into it, I heard the lock click shut. I was trapped.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 I guess. Please review and tell me what you think. Also if anyone has any ideas for sub plot details I would love to hear them. For example, should there be a romance story, should he do something in America, etc.

I have to write chapter 4 now, so I'll try to get it up soon! :)

SeaLioness


	4. Problems for Algaway

Doctor Ben Algaway was a prestigious doctor. He was known to the scientific community for his outstanding work and research on the human body. Algaway was excellent at what he did. He was so fascinated with the human body, that he sometimes let it consume his life. He was known to spend days at a time in his office researching and evaluating results of his tests. Some called him a workaholic. Others simply thought of him as brilliant. And yet there was still a small number of his co-workers who saw his ways of obtaining research as morally unclean. Despite the opposition his co-workers gave him concerning his unorthodox ways of research, he was admired by many young doctors and was named Most Valuable Asset to the Human Research Institution.

Located in New York City, the HRI housed many of New York's finest doctors and scientists in the fields of human anatomy and psychology. Scientists and doctors from all over the world came to the HRI in hopes of being accepted so that they may use the facility's funds to conduct their own line of research.

Algaway was one such doctor. He specialized in human development in the mind, and his current assignment was one that the institution received just recently. The executive officers, having seen Algaway's work in the past, decided to give this assignment to him in hopes that he would be able to draw from it incredible amounts of information that would add to the bowl of knowledge the institution contained.

The project that Algaway was now looking into: Ice Man from the Atlantic. A sea ship, exploring the wreckage of the Titanic, had made a discovery beneath the waters of the big blue ocean. A deep-sea robot had come across what looked like a man frozen in a block of ice. The ice chunk was brought back to New York and put into the hands of Ben Algaway. Ben Algaway in turn decided the first step he would take would be to "melt" the ice chunk and free the man inside.

A week later, doctors from all floors of the institution were gathered and stationed at different locations to witness the great event. Algaway oversaw the entire operation and as his Ice Man was melted, he realized he had a live human being in his hands. He locked him up immediately and made all of the participating doctors and scientists swear to secrecy that they would never tell a soul about the Ice Man.

"Good morning Ben," came Belle's cheery voice as she strolled into the doctors office. Algaway had fallen asleep on his desk once again, and a small puddle of drool had formed under his mouth. His eyes creaked open, and he immediately lifted his head upon realizing he had fallen asleep again. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, and grabbed a napkin in his drawer to wipe up the mess he had made on his desk.

Feeling a little awkward about the whole situation he decided to jump right to business. "Any news of our Ice Man?" he grumbled.

"Yes. Well actually it's not good news, it's more of a problem I'd say. You see, well actually—"

"Belle!"

"Right. Jack Brown was never on the Titanic."

"What do you mean?" Algaway asked as he reached forward to grab his cup of coffee sitting on his desk. He took a sip and made a face as he set it back down. Day-old coffee was never a good thing to wake up to.

"On the roster we have of the Titanic's passengers, Jack Brown does not appear anywhere. Either he never was on the Titanic or—"

"He lied. . . . Thank you Belle. You may leave now."

"Ben, there's one more thing you should know."

Algaway turned around and lifted his cup of day-old coffee to his face. He didn't drink it, he just looked at it before turning his eyes up to look at Belle.

"The president wants to talk to you."

"The president? I told Frank I can handle it. I don't know why he insists on—"

"No Ben," she interrupted, "not that president. I mean _the president_."

Algaway looked at her with wide eyes. He slowly lowered his cup of coffee to his desk. "_The president_?" he asked, mimicking the way she had emphasized the words. "Very well. I shall talk to him. Set up an appointment if you will. I'm free at . . ." he opened his calendar and peered at the dates, "two-thirty tomorrow."

"He's coming in two hours. Make sure you're ready Ben," she said with a sound of warning in her voice. She cocked an eyebrow at Algaway and turned, twirling her skirt, and walked calmly out the door.

As soon as she was gone, he grabbed his phone and dialed the extension to the holding cell floor. Trying to control his temper he said in a cracking voice, "It's me. I'm coming down in five minutes. Be ready." When he hung up the phone, he pushed himself back from his desk and spun around testing his new chair. He had recently moved up to a new office upon receiving the Ice Man assignment, and the rotating chair was complementary to the new room.

Five floors down, Greg Hoffman and George Ellens were sitting across from each other at a table playing poker.

"Hit me," Greg called. He looked at George and smiled.

George slid him a card. Greg picked it up and looked at it. Without changing his expression, he slowly looked back up at George and challenged, "Your call."

George returned the sly look with one of his own. He had a two fives and a jack: twenty points. As he looked into Greg's unflinching eyes he questioned whether Greg was bluffing or not. After several seconds, he said, "Pass." Greg smiled.

"Let's see your cards George," Greg said simply.

George turned them over and said, "Beat that if ya can."

"Ok," Greg replied, and with coolness in his sea blue eyes he turned over his cards one by one. Five. Jack. Five. Ace. Twenty-one.

George slammed his fist down on the table. "I knew you weren't bluffing."

Greg smiled again and returned, "Cake. Now cough over the money." Greg reached to the center of the table and pulled the dollar bills and quarters towards him.

Just as Greg got the money settled in his money pouch, Algaway came steaming down the stairs and through the door. "Greg. George. Open number nine. I have an appointment with a certain client."

Greg jumped up from his seat and pulled the keys out of his pocket as he hurried over to the cell number nine. He inserted the key into the lock, twisted it until he heard a click, and pulled the door open.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok everybody, here's chapter 4. Please review, even if you don't think you have anything to say. Just tell me what you think. It can be one sentence. Two sentences, I don't care. I will read all of my reviews so they are worth your while.

I have school and homework, so I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter to you. I'm still taking suggestions, so I'd love to hear what you think.

Alright, keep reading!

SeaLioness


	5. Jack and the Unreadable Face

I was running. Running in a field with Rose right next to me. Her beautiful red hair hung down on her back, shining in the sun. Her laughter filled the air and I turned my head to look at her bright face. She in turn turned to look at me. She smiled and said, "Be careful Jack. Don't trust anyone." As she spoke, she bounded ahead in the long grass we were running in.

I ran faster to catch up with her. "What do you mean?"

But when she turned around to look at me, her face wasn't joyful and happy anymore. She looked sad. She stopped running and I turned to face her. "You're dead Jack."

"No. No, I'm not! I'm here with you aren't I? Rose you're real, I'm real. We're finally together!"

"Jack it's not like that. We can't be together."

I shook my head. No, this wasn't happening! But then I heard a clicking sound. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was still in the cell, it had been a dream. Rose wasn't here and I was alone again.

I looked at the door where I had heard the clicking sound and waited. Time seemed to stop. The door. It was opening! I leaned forward in anticipation, but when it opened all the way, I saw something that made me want to curl up in the corner and go back to my land of dreams. It was him! He walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"You!" he accused, pointing at me. "You lied!"

I stared at him wide eyed and open mouthed. How did he know? "What?" I stammered.

He stepped forward and grabbed the front of my jacket. He hoisted me up on my feet so I was looking him square in the eyes. "What is your name?"

"I already told you!"

"I will ask you nicely one more time. And if you do not tell me what your name is, so help me . . . I will make you regret it for the rest of your life! What . . . is . . . your name?"

Should I tell him? What would I lose? Why did he want to know so bad anyway? Why was I so important to him? "Uhhh. . . ." He raised his hand as if to strike me. "Jack. . . ." His blue piercing gaze intensified and he looked into my eyes so far I was pretty much sure he already knew what the answer was. So if he knew, why waste time and lie? "Dawson."

He dropped me. That's it, he just let go, turned, and walked out the door. Before he closed it however, he turned to face me one more time. "Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life," he sneered. And with that, he slammed the door, which resonated throughout my cell and made my ears ache. I longed to cover them with my hands, but being as it was that my hands were fastened behind my back, I could do no such thing.

After he left I just sat there. Dumfounded. What did he want with me? Why was I so important to him? And what did he mean by the first day of the rest of my life? Was I to live here forever? Then that sickening thought finally sank in. What if I was? What if he planned on keeping me here forever? No! I wouldn't let that happen. Couldn't let that happen. I had to find Rose!

I would have to escape. My only option was to get out of here by force. But how. I looked around me. No windows, no vents. Only the door, a cold stone floor, and walls. I scooted over to one of the walls to examine it. No cracks, no crevices. Nothing. Just plain stone. Perfect! I would have to escape by some other way.

As I sat against the wall thinking of possible escape routes, I realized I wouldn't be able to do much as long as I was stuck in this white jacket. I would have to get it off. I squirmed around for a few minutes trying to loosen the straps that held me in place, but it did no good; I was still stuck.

I figured that I couldn't do anything about my current situation without rest, so I decided to try to fall back asleep. Maybe Rose would come back to me and help.

I crawled back over to where my mat was on the floor and settled down on top of it. Sleeping with hands behind one's back is not easy. I fidgeted around for several minutes before I finally got somewhat comfortable and dozed off into a restless sleep.

I awoke to the sound of banging at my door. I sat up and blinked my eyes several times before my vision became clear. "Get up!" I heard a voice command outside my door. I heard the clicking sound again and the door slowly creaked open. Two men came in and grabbed my arms forcing me to stand. "You have an appointment with the doctor," they chuckled.

We walked along the hallways for some time before they stopped in front of a door. One of them pushed some buttons on some box thing that was next to the door. The box beeped and the door opened. As we walked through it I looked back in awe. No one had opened the door from our side, and yet when we walked through there was no one on the other side to open it for us. But all the same it had opened. Was it magic? I dismissed the thought as unimportant and focused on where it was these hunchbacks were taking me. We turned several corners and finally entered a white room with benches and counters in it. The men dropped me on a chair and left the room, closing the door behind them.

This was it! My chance to escape! I was alone and there was no prison cell to hold me in. I headed for the door, but when I reached up to the handle with my foot, it wouldn't open. It must have been locked from the outside. I looked around the room I was in for something I could use to free myself from the jacket I was wearing. There were drawers and cupboards everywhere. I started to kick them open with my feet and peered briefly inside each one for something I could use to cut my jacket off. I finally came upon one drawer that held things I recognized as knives. Success! Now the next problem was how to get the knife out of the drawer and in a useful position where I could cut my jacket off. I tried kicking the open drawer in hopes that a knife might fly out. They simply jiggled around inside the drawer, taunting me.

I gave one big kick to the stuck out drawer and to my luck a knife came flying out and landed on the floor next to me. I knelt down to try and pick it up with my mouth, but just as I leaned over, I heard the door knob twist and the door opened. I immediately stood back up and backed up until I felt the wall behind me. It was that man again. This time, however, he seemed different. He didn't appear threatening in any way, which actually surprised me so much I almost burst out laughing. He seemed like he was a totally different man. Like he wasn't the one that had threatened me earlier today or put me in that awful cell room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dawson."

I grunted at his cheery greeting. I wasn't about to trust him entirely yet.

"Still got bad feelings about earlier today? Sorry about that. But you see, you lied to me, so I had a right to get mad. Didn't I?"

I didn't answer him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that he had control over me.

"I see you've been rearranging the room. I like what you've done with the place," he commented as his eyes searched through all the drawers and cupboards I had knocked open.

"I've always had an interest in interior design," I shot back at him.

"Let's get you out of that straight jacket, shall we now?"

I tilted my head and stared at him.

"Ah-ha! Here, we'll use this knife. Looks like you were getting ready for me." He bent down to pick it up.

Uh-oh! Now he had a knife. I could only imagine the things he could do to me with it.

"Come closer Jack," he commanded in a very friendly tone.

I hung back, not trusting him. He did have a knife after all.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jack. I just want to free you of that horrible jacket. Come on. What have you got to lose anyway?"

How about an ear, some fingers. Maybe even a foot or two. I was not going to trust him.

"Alright have it your way." He set the knife down on the floor at his feet and sat down in the chair in the corner. He looked up at me and held his gaze.

_Come on Jack! Use your brain! Is he seriously going to hurt you? He did say you were valuable to him. Why would he want to kill something that was of value?_ I had convinced myself. I slowly took a step forward, watching what his reaction would be. Being a good poker player, I was pretty good at reading people's facial expressions. His, however, I could not read. He just sat in that chair and looked at me. Not twitching a muscle. As I inched forward, he still didn't move.

Not until I was but three feet away from him did he finally speak. "That wasn't so hard was it Jack?"

* * *

Author's Note: Alright my loyal fans! Here ya go with Chapter 5! As you may have noticed I'm giving you bits of information here and there to catch you up with what's happening. Another thing you may have noticed, is that I am switching between 1st and 3rd person. I will continue to do that throughout the rest of the story, so don't be confused.

Hope you enjoyed this latest addition! I'll try to get the next one out soon. But you know about school and homework and all. . . .

SeaLioness


	6. The Deal

Hey everyone! So sorry this has taken so long. I just have school and homework and everything. Now that school's almost over, I will try to post the chapters more frequently.

Well, here it is!

* * *

Not so hard! The thought of trusting this slimeball almost killed me! Why was I trusting him anyway? As I stood there, only a few feet away, he raised his hand as if he wanted to say something. I did not turn and run, as much as I wanted to, I instead held my ground and prepared myself for whatever he was going to give me. To my surprise however he didn't hit me.

"Come closer Jack," he beckoned.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to let me go! I want to be free!"

"Alright we'll make a deal. If you help me, I'll help you. Does that sound fair?"

I didn't say anything.

"If you help me with what I want from you, I will free you from that horrible cell you're staying in. Is it a deal?"

It sounded harmless. However so does a snake before it bites. Still . . . freedom in exchange for whatever he wanted from me. "What do you want from me anyway?"

"If I told you, it would ruin the fun wouldn't it?"

"No deal."

"Now Jack, before you make any unrash decisions just think about this. Would you rather stay cooped up in that cold cell for the rest of your life, or just help me out a little? I'm not asking much . . . just for your cooperation."

He did have a point. "Fine. You got yourself a deal."

"Splendid. How 'bout you come a little closer so we can get that thing off you."

I moved up until I was standing right in front of him. When he stood up, he was looking me square in the eyes. He was just as tall as me, so his eyes were exactly at my level. They were small black eyes. Almost bead-like. _Like a serpent_, I thought to myself. Without moving his eyes from mine, he reached up with his hands and undid the straps that were holding me together. When they were loose enough, I struggled free of the jacket.

As it slid off my body, I threw it to the ground and backed away from him as fast as I could. When my back hit the wall I froze where I was. Now I was his, until he was done with me.

"Excellent job, Jack. Now come with me, and I'll show you what I want you for."

I didn't move. I guess I was too afraid of what he was going to do. "Are you going to . . . hurt me?" I nervously asked. For all I knew, that was his intention. He hadn't shown me anything else since I'd been there.

"Hurt you? Hurt you?" he looked at me with those cold eyes and laughed. His laugh was loud, and he was laughing at me. "Why would I hurt you dear boy? No, I'm not going to hurt you, now come. Follow me."

I hesitantly pushed myself away from the wall and walked towards him. I had to behave, or else he would probably lock me up for the rest of my life. "That's it Jack," he encouraged.

He led me out the door and down several hallways. I didn't remember any of this and I would surely get lost if I wasn't following him. We finally stopped at a door. He pulled out a card and slid it through a little box on the side of the wall. The box beeped a green dot, and the door opened. When we went through I turned around to see if someone had pulled it open for us. There was no one there; only another little white box.

In the room we had entered were two chairs. "Have a seat Jack," he said as he sat down in one of the chairs. I sat down on the other one. But as I did, it rolled backwards. Surprised, I jumped up, but because I was rolling back with the chair I fell back and landing on the floor. The chair crashed into the wall of the room and stopped rolling. The man I was with just started laughing. "Never seen one of those before have you?" he asked in between bursts of laughter. "Come on, get back on it and come over here."

I looked at him, then I looked at the chair. It seemed harmless, yet it had surprised me none the less. I got up to my feet and rolled it back over to where he was. I carefully sat down and stationed my feet firmly on the floor so as not to roll away again. When I was seated, he leaned back in his chair and looked me in the eyes. "Jack," he started, "I want you to tell me your story. But before you start, put this on your wrist."

"Why? What is it?"

"Just trust me. It's just a safety precaution."

"Why don't you have one?"

"I do, you just can't see it."

I looked at the thing in my hand and twisted it around trying to see how I would attach it to my wrist. When he saw that I couldn't figure it out, he leaned over and put it on for me. "Now, please . . . your story?"

"Well, it all started with a game of cards. I was playing with some friends in a pub by the harbor, when one of my buddies tossed two tickets to New York on the table. I won the tickets. But just as I reached for them, I heard the horn of the boat sing its last call. I looked over at another buddy sitting next to me, and then we grabbed our bags and busted outta there." I then proceeded to tell him what happened once I was on the Titanic and how I met Rose. When I was about to tell him what happened the next day, a thought came to me, and I decided to leave Rose out of the story.

So after I told him about how I saved her life, I made the rest of it up. I lied up to the part where we were running around together on the lower deck trying to fight our way up. I told him I was with some buddies and we were all trapped down below. I told him that we jumped off at the last minute as the Titanic sank below the water. I told him how cold the water was and how I kicked as hard as I possibly could to get to the surface. I told him that I had found a piece of floating plywood, but it could only hold one person so I offered it up to a woman. And then, I told him that the last thing I remembered was closing my eyes and trying to fight off the coldness and darkness that was consuming me.

* * *

Author's note:

Well, thank you all for reading! Give me feedback! Please oh please! I'll try to write and post the next chapter soon, but no promises. Hopefully within the next week! Thanks so much everyone for reading!

SeaLioness


	7. Curiosity from Authority

Once again, sorry everyone it's taken so long. I just couldn't find the time to sit down and write. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Algaway listened intently to Jack's story. He took in every word of it and didn't forget a single detail. When Jack had finished he looked down at the ground, deep in thought. Algaway watched him. He wanted to study every aspect of this Ice Man. As he sat there watching Jack, the microphone in his ear buzzed. "Doctor you'd better come see this."

Algaway slowly got up from his chair and walked towards the door. "I'll be back, Jack. Stay here." He closed the door behind him and walked into the room next door. The wall in between the rooms was a one sided mirror. There was a group of doctors and scientists there who were watching the interview. Algaway made his way to the doctor in charge and looked at a computer screen.

"The lie detector you gave him," the man started, "look at this here. Right after he finished talking about that Rose girl. . . ."

Algaway didn't need to hear another word. He knew what he had to do. He wanted the true story. As he walked back into the interviewing room, Jack looked up from where he was. "Am I free to go now?"

"Not yet boy. We still have some more questions we'd like to ask you. But that's for another day, you must be tired. Here, I have an idea. I'll take you to our lab, so the nurses and doctors can take some samples and do some tests, and then I'll show you the suit you'll be staying in. Does that sound nice?"

"Well, I . . . uh . . . guess that's fine. Will I be able to go soon?"

"Jack, I'm not going to lie. You're probably going to be staying here for a few days."

"Hey I never agreed to—" Jack threatened as he stood up suddenly and advanced towards Algaway.

"Whoa Jack! Hold it! You did agree. Remember."

Jack stopped right in front of Algaway. He was clenching his fists and Algaway knew it. Yet Algaway didn't budge. He knew that Jack knew what his limits were. If Jack so much as raised a fist to Algaway, he would be locked up for good.

Jack slowly lowered his fists and relaxed them. "Good," Algaway continued. "Now follow me and I'll show you the nurse's office." Jack obediently followed Algaway out of the room and to the nurse's office. He felt like an obedient puppy, obeying his every master's command. And he hated it. He hated feeling useless, powerless, obedient. He wanted to get out of there, but he knew he wouldn't be able to by brute force. He had to think of a plan. But before he could do that, he had to be patient. He wanted to see just what this Algaway guy wanted from him.

"This is Nurse Kelly Jack. I want you to do everything she tells you to."

Jack humbly nodded and sat down in a chair in the office. Algaway turned to the door and walked out. He looked nervously at his watch. Two fifty. He was meeting the president in ten minutes. He walked briskly to his office on the fourth floor and got all of his papers together. Another glance at his wrist. Two fifty-seven. He had three minutes to make it to the meeting room, he figured it wise not to keep the president waiting.

At two fifty-nine, he burst into the meeting room and almost stumbled over one of the chairs. The president's men were standing around the room. But there was no president. A flustered looking Belle was standing near a window.

"Thank goodness you're here Doctor! I was afraid you wouldn't make it! He'll be here any minute now; they arrived at the gate just two minutes ago."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the door swung open and five men in black suits entered. One of them was the president of the United States. "Good afternoon Mr. President. I hope you had a pleasant ride over?"

"Yes. I love the feeling of New York this time of year. It's always a pleasure to visit the big NYC. Before we get started, do you have any coffee? I'm just dying for some nice hot joe."

"Belle, would you get the president some coffee?" Belle nodded and hurried off.

"No cream or sugar," the president called after her. Turning back to Algaway he said, "I like my coffee black."

"As do I my friend. So Mr. President what brings you to the HRI on such short notice?"

"Well it's actually a matter of scientific discovery. I have heard from a reliable source that you have come in contact with a man from the past. Is that true Dr. Algaway?"

"Yes sir, it is very true. However, because of protocol I am not allowed to discuss any further details with you."

"I see. Well if you were to suddenly find yourself facing serious public disorder, I would suggest not giving them any more information either sir."

"With all due respect Mr. President, are you threatening me?"

"The president never threatens Doctor. He merely implies."

"I see. Well Mr. President, I do in fact see a loop hole through this problem in our relationship."

"Oh."

"Yes, if I were to pull some strings here and there, I think I might be able to fill you in on the details."

"Splendid. How soon can this be done?"

"How fast can you give the order?"

"Very funny Doctor," the president chuckled. "Well, I suppose I'm to give you the order now."

"Yes sir. That would be my queue. Now if you'll excuse me for a couple minutes, I'll be back with permission and a detailed summary of my findings so far. Excuse me gentlemen."

* * *

I hoped you like it. To be honest, I don't know when I'll get my next chapter out. Hang tight guys! Peace out!

SeaLioness


	8. The Loophole

Hello everyone! Ha ha! It's been a while . . . well, here ya go!

* * *

Algaway scurried up the steps to his office. Unsure as to what exactly the "loophole" was that he was to come up with. Protocol did indeed say that no one except the team of specialists on the case was to know any of the details. As he was rummaging through his drawers in his desk, he came upon a letter from the CEO of the company: Mr. Wayne Scott. The letter must have just come in that day, because Algaway had never seen it before. As he bent over his desk staring at the envelope, Belle quietly walked into the room. "Sir," she said softly.

Algaway was startled and flung the letter over his shoulder as he looked up to see who had crept up on him. "Belle! How many times do I have to tell you not to come in so quietly?"

"I'm sorry sir, but the president is getting anxious. You've been gone for about five minutes now. I'm afraid if you wait any longer he'll get up and leave."

"Belle I need you to stall! I don't have a plan! I don't know what to do Belle! Everything's out of control! I need time to come up with a plan!"

"But doctor . . ."

"Belle!"

"Have you read the letter?"

"Why?" Algaway picked the letter up from its resting place on the floor and glared at his assistant.

"Well sir . . . Mr. Scott thinks it would be better if you transferred the Ice Man Project to Sector 1. In fact he . . . well he's ordering you to. That letter you're holding is the direct order itself."

"Sector 1! Is he insane! That will cut off all funding! Where will I get my bloody money? You tell him that I—" Algaway paused for a moment. He quickly opened up the letter and scanned through it until he saw what he was looking for:

_Effective immediately Project Ice Man is to be cut off of all funding. Your quarters will be moved and your work transported as soon as possible. Reason for expulsion: the institution feels this project is disposable and is not an asset._

Algaway let the paper fall from his hands. This was just what he needed. This was the opening he was looking for. Without wasting any more time he made his way down the hall to the conference room where he hoped the president would still be waiting.

He saw the security guards standing outside the room and quickly showed them his ID. "Mr. President!" Algaway gasped as he came into the room. "Mr. President, do I have permission to speak openly sir?"

"Algaway, I have waited here fifteen minutes when you promised me you would have results. I am a busy man Doctor, and as a result of your carelessness, I am missing an annoying but important meeting with my office staff. What you have to tell me better be worth a million dollars, or your sorry butt is history."

"Mr. President, I have found a loophole. Although a small one, it is a loophole nevertheless. It will however take some cooperation on both our parts."

"You have three minutes."

"Mr. President, I have recently been informed that my project is no longer being funded by the institution. That is, I no longer have any money to continue my research. Now the way I see it Mr. President, we have an opportunity in our hands. We in fact have an opportunity so great, I can't imagine you turning me down."

The president looked impatient. His beady eyes were glued on Algaway. This was Algaway's only chance to make the deal of a lifetime.

"Mr. President, with no funding from the institution I am essentially on my own. I must pay for all of my expenses on my own. I must hire a whole new staff, and I must readjust my plans to compensate for all the changes. But, you see Mr. President, if you were to step in and provide for my funding, then you would be, let's just say, my right hand man.

"Mr. President I am asking you to provide me with government funding and the resources I need to further my research on the Ice Man Project."

The president didn't move. He thought about what the doctor had said. _Is it a trap? Is this really the deal he makes it out to be? What if this whole Ice Man deal is just a pile of hogwash?_ "How can I be sure this is a good deal?"

_I have him!_ Algaway thought to himself. "Mr. President, for the small price of providing me with funding, you would get to appoint who would be on my staff, you would decide what our agenda would be, and you would know everything I know about the Ice Man."

"But how do I know that this Ice Man is really that important?"

"Mr. Algaway, almost a hundred years ago one of the greatest events in all time occurred. The famous RMS Titanic sank. It was unthinkable. It was unbelievable. More than one thousand of the passengers on board were killed. We have in our hands Mr. President, a man from the past. Frozen in ice, he survived almost one hundred years under the ocean. He was found only months ago and is a living, breathing, functioning human being to this very day. Mr. President, your cooperation in this venture of scientific importance would make you not only famous in the eyes of the people of this country, but it would stand forever by your name as the president who discovered the Ice Man."

The president was taken aback at the doctor's passion. He had thought of what it could do to his career and his position, but he hadn't considered it that deeply. Algaway is right, he decided, this _is_ the deal of a lifetime.

"Dr. Algaway," the president addressed him. He stood up and walked over to where Algaway was sitting. Algaway immediately stood up to meet the president. The president smiled and stuck out his hand, "You have a deal." Algaway smiled in return and accepted the handshake.

"You won't regret it Mr. President."

"I know."

* * *

Author's note:

Well, hoped you all enjoyed it! I'll write another one eventually! Just hang tight! Please feel free to comment! Did you like it, did you not like it, what did or didn't you like, what do you think . . . I'd appreciate it!


	9. Hunger

The nurse was pretty. She had square black glasses and wore a short white dress with an apron. Her hair was blonde and short, and her eyes were blue. She had been sticking me with needles and poking and prodding me for the past—I don't even know how long. She finally came at me again, this time she was holding a clipboard. "Do you have any allergies Jack?" she asked me.

_Allergies? What are allergies?_ I had never heard of any such thing before. "Uh . . . no," I said. If I'd never heard of them, then they must not be important. "Are you gonna stick any more sharp things in me?" I asked with a bit of an edge.

"I have one last one I need to give you. This is a flu shot."

"Flu shot? Why would I need one of those?"

"It's just a precaution. Now hold still," she instructed as she grabbed my arm. She rolled up my sleeve and scrubbed my shoulder with some—what I guessed was alcohol.

I couldn't watch. I turned my head away and looked at the cupboards and drawers along the walls. There wasn't much on the walls, just a couple posters that had words and pictures on them. I couldn't read what it said, but I figured it was—"Aauh!" The sudden prick in my arm surprised me. This needle hurt more than the others had. "What are you doing to me?" I demanded. I pulled away from the nurse and held my arm.

"Dawson! I didn't get it all in! Now I have to inject you again. Get over here!" the nurse cursed at me.

"No! I don't want your flu crap! Get me outta here!"

"Fine, have it your way, but when Algaway hears about this . . ."

"You're not going to tell him are you?" I looked at the nurse pleadingly.

"Watch me!" And with that she left the room.

Moments later, two of Algaway's men came in and got me. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I sighed as I sat up from the chair I was on.

They grabbed me each by one arm and pulled me through the doorway. The one on my left grabbed my sore arm and I winced slightly. Once into the white hallway, they pushed me out in front of them. I stumbled over my feet, but caught myself without falling. They marched me through halls and down stairs and through more halls. We finally stopped in front of a door. One of the men pulled out his keys and stuck one in the door handle. He pulled the door open and shoved me inside. After I was in, he slammed the door behind me. "Good night," he snickered as they walked away. I quickly turned around and jumped at the door. I shook the handle around trying to force it open, but to no avail. I was locked in.

Once I realized I was trapped, I started to take notice of what I had failed to notice when I was first shoved inside. The walls were plain. The floor was hard and plain. There was a cot in the corner and some white bowl with a lid. That was it. That was my suite. _I had been cheated!_ I realized. Furious, I started banging on the door, yelling and screaming at the top of my lungs. "Algaway! Liar! You cheating, lying scumbag! I'm gonna kill you! You liar!"

I must have stood there screaming for five minutes. No one came. I finally stopped when I realized I was alone. I was cold and alone in this forbidden place. My Rose was gone, and I had no idea where I was. This was not the America I remembered hearing so much about. In total despair and doubt, I cried myself to sleep.

I don't know how many hours I slept, but when I woke up, everything around me looked the same. The walls, the cot, the bowl. My room had no window so I didn't know what America looked like on the outside. I had no idea what time of day it was or how long I had been imprisoned. I sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. As I looked at the door, I noticed a plate of food sitting on the floor. I had totally forgotten about eating since I'd come alive.

It was right then that I truly realized how hungry I was. I scrambled towards the plate and just as I came within reach of it, it disappeared. That's it. It was just gone. I felt around on the floor it had just been sitting on. It was like the plate was never there.

"Amazing isn't it?" The voice came from no where. I looked all around me for the source of the mysterious voice, but found no one.

"You still don't understand where you are, do you?" The voice chuckled. "Let's keep it that way." I started to get a bad feeling about the voice as soon as I heard the laugh.

I quickly backed away from the door and towards the safety of the back wall. The door handle moved and the door slowly opened. I knew who was going to walk in, and I hated everything about him. "Good morning Jack," he taunted me as he stepped into my cell. He closed the door behind him and bent over to pick up something up that was on the floor. I hadn't noticed it before. When he stood back up, I saw it was a little black box with colorful buttons on it.

"I see you found my little present. Are you hungry?"

I was again reminded of my hunger. I nodded sheepishly.

"Well, this wonderful feast is yours if you will do a little something for me."

"The last time I made a deal with you, I wound up your prisoner."

"Well, what's the point of dwelling on the past? So you made a bad decision. Learn from it."

"I learned never to trust you."

"Not so smart Jack. You see, I have the power. I control everything you do. I own you Jack."

I didn't like this concept of being _owned_ by someone. His words made me even more hostile towards him.

"What do you want from me any way?"

"Like I told you Jack, you're special. I only want your cooperation."

"Well, you'll never get it."

"Jack, that's not a smart move."

"Who ever said I made smart moves?"

"I'm warning you Jack, don't resist me. I'll only make life difficult for you."

"Try me."

"Fine Jack. Have it your way. If you change your mind, just tell me. I'm always watching you," he said, pointing to the upper corners of the room. I saw black boxes in each of the corners. They were all pointed towards the center of the room. I didn't know what they were, but I didn't need to. All I knew was that Algaway had power, and that he would use it if he had to.

With one last smirk, he opened the door and left. Leaving me all alone, or so I thought as his final words rang in my ears: _If you change your mind, just tell me. I'm always watching you._

_

* * *

Author's Note:_

I hope you enjoyed it . . . I hope you comment . . . and I hope you keep comin' back for more! :)

SeaLioness


	10. Resistance

Thank you readers for coming back! I'm glad I can write something that you enjoy! So here's the new chapter, I wrote this one rather quickly because I'm getting some great ideas for future chapters. Umm . . . quick note, this chapter is a little violent, so be warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

I have never truly felt loneliness until now. No one really knows what it is to be lonely and hopeless until they have been trapped in a cell for hours on end. I was hungry. I was cold. I was afraid. But worst of all I was so incredibly bored. There was literally nothing to do; I could feel myself slowly going crazy. I had no one to talk to, nothing to do, and no idea where I was or what was going to happen to me.

I had been sitting here, in my cell since Algaway paid me a visit this morning. I had a feeling he was watching me and waiting for me to break, even though I had no idea where he was or how he was doing it. I knew he wanted my cooperation and that I would eventually give it to him, but I didn't want to. I didn't want him to win. I would starve myself if I had to. But he couldn't win. If he won, then I would lose, I would surrender my very soul to him. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't.

So I sat there. Thinking to myself. I had decided that to minimize my boredom and my hunger I would try to think of ways to escape, or about the future, or Rose. I would think about anything. What I remembered from the Titanic, what had happened in my life before the Titanic. What would I do if I ever escaped from here. I thought about everything and anything.

Then, amongst all my thoughts, I remembered what Algaway had said as he had left me this morning. He had pointed up to the ceiling. I looked up again, and again I saw the black boxes. Maybe the boxes were some kind of new American way of watching people. I decided I might try something. If Algaway was watching, I might as well give him a show. After all, I had nothing better to do.

"So uh . . . if you're there Algaway . . . I have something to tell you." I waited, but heard nothing. Maybe it was just one-way. "I've been thinking and I wanted to say that I'm never going to give you what you want. Ha ha! Yah, that's it. You can starve me and keep me here for as long as you like, but uh . . . I'll never crack. You'll never break me. I'm unbreakable. And I've learned my lesson, never trust anyone." I figured if he was watching he would get pretty upset. He might even come down here to pay me a visit himself.

I decided to wait it out. After all, I had nothing better to do. While I was waiting of course, I thought. I thought about Rose, and my old friends, and the dreams we had. I thought about what I would be doing if I was still at home. With the thought of my old friends, I chuckled. Fabrizio. _Ha! What a guy!_ We had gotten into so much trouble together.

I remember the time when we snuck into that club. Oh boy, did we get in trouble. They sure were beautiful girls though! I'd say the beating was worth it . . . I dunno if Fabrizio thought it was worth it though.

Finally I heard footsteps outside my door, breaking my concentration. I stood up and made up my mind that I would stand my ground. I couldn't be afraid of him. He could sense that. I had to be strong. He swung the door open and barged in. He looked incredibly upset. I guess I had gotten through to him. As he came into my room, he didn't stop at the doorway. He charged straight at me and thrust his arm towards me. He grabbed my neck and pulled me towards him, cutting off my air way. I reached my hands up and tried to pull off his strong grip. It was impossible though, I was too weak.

"How dare you challenge me!?" he screamed at my face. "How dare you defy me! I will make you pay for this! You will break!" Now I was starting to get a little scared. His eyes were cold and merciless I could tell he meant business. However, my rebellious spirit was not crushed yet. I still had the urge to fight him. So I did.

"Never!" I yelled back, and as I did I slugged him right in the gut. He backed off and crouched over holding his stomach. When he looked back up at me, his eyes were even more intense. They were enraged with hate and fury. He came at me and punched me in the face. I was not expecting it and fell backwards. He came at me again and hit me again, forcing me back against the wall.

When he came a third time, I was ready and dodged just as he came in for the hit. His hand impaled the wall and he cried out in pain. "Aaaugh!"

As he cradled his broken hand, I took another shot at him. A shot to the ribs. I hit him with all my might. And then when I saw him back away, I hit him again, only forcing him farther back. "You will never break me!" I cried as I ran towards him. But I was stopped by two large men who had rushed into the room and grabbed me. They grabbed me by my arms and held me back. Algaway was hurt, I could tell, but he wasn't done. And now that I was pinned, I was all his.

"You have made a very bad mistake Jack," he warned me.

I just looked at him and spat on his feet. "I'll never break!" I yelled out again.

That just seemed to make him more mad and he punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I coughed for air, but he didn't allow me to breath in, for he punched me again in the same spot. I coughed again and gasped for air. The men who were holding me were cutting off my circulation. They squeezed my arms and held me up for Algaway. Algaway grabbed my head with his hand and pulled it towards his. "I am going to make you wish you were never born," he threatened, then he struck me across the face, knocking me out for good.

I woke up in a dark room. I was sitting on a chair and could feel my hands behind my back. I moved them around and felt that they had been hand cuffed. I looked around to try to make out my surroundings, but it was too dark to see anything. I racked my brain to remember what had happened that had got me here, and then I remembered. I chuckled softly to myself as I remembered how mad I had made Algaway. It probably wasn't often that he had people stand up to him. Well, there was always room for a first.

As I sat on my chair, twisting my hands around trying to slide them through the cuffs I heard the door open and a beam of light shot through from the outside. I was blinded and turned my head away from the bright light. I didn't see who it was that entered, but I only needed one guess.

"You will tell me the true story of what happened on the Titanic, or so help me I will make sure you suffer."

"That's no way to treat a guest," I shot back at him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting through to me. Just because he had me tied up in a chair, didn't mean he had control over me. I'd like to see his worst. After all, it's not like I grew up in a nice neighborhood.

"Who is Rose?"

I was startled by the question. Why did he care who Rose was? How did he even know she was important to me? I had totally dismissed her when I told him my story. "What are you talking about? I already told you."

Suddenly there was a bright light in my face. The darkness was gone, but now I was blinded by the light. I couldn't see Algaway, but I knew he was there.

"Tell me the truth Jack!"

"I did! She's nobody! Just a girl I met!"

"You're lying!"

How did he know? Could he read my mind? I didn't know how to respond, but apparently he didn't like my silence and slapped me across the face.

"Tell me!"

"Why? Why do you care if she's anybody? She's just a pretty girl I met! That's it!"

"No more games Jack," he said with a low voice. The light was turned off suddenly and I was again surrounded by the darkness.

I heard him walk around behind me. He stopped right behind my chair and grabbed my hand cuffed hands. He unlocked them, but as soon as they were free they were being tied up again, only this time separately. I then felt them being pulled in opposite directions. The ropes must have been fastened to rings in the walls, for I was trapped standing straight up with my arms stretched out in opposite directions. I tried to pull them loose, but they were to strong. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't sit, I couldn't kneel. All I could do was stand there in the middle of the dark room with my arms stretched out and tied to opposite walls.

Then, the next thing I knew I was hit in the stomach. I bent over as much as I was allowed to recover from the blow, but I was struck again. I was defenseless. I couldn't bring my arms in to defend myself, leaving me wide open to Algaway's blows. He continued to beat me until he was satisfied with himself. I was a broken mess. I was bleeding and bruised. I was in horrific pain, but I couldn't give in. I couldn't.

"I will give you the night to think it over Jack," Algaway said calmly. "If you haven't come to your senses by then . . . you might as well be dead." And with that he left the room, leaving me alone.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading again! Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment, review, or just say hi!

SeaLioness


	11. Respect and Submission

I had somehow fallen asleep and was dreaming about Rose. She was so beautiful. She was here with me, in this forsaken place. Only she wasn't beaten up and broken. She was peaceful and quiet. She wasn't nervous and upset. She was calm and collected. She saw me hanging here with my arms stretched out and she came up to me. She held my dirty face in her hands and looked into my eyes. She told me never to give up, she told me to stay strong. But then she told me to do something that I wouldn't have expected her to say. She told me to give in to Algaway.

"But why?" I asked. I was confused. I thought she would want me to resist his evil demands.

"Jack, you will escape. You need to believe in yourself. But you can't escape right now. Right now you need to eat and clean yourself up. Algaway will feed and take care of you if you will only cooperate. You need to give him what he wants Jack."

"Rose . . . I can't," I whimpered. She didn't understand. It's not that it was a matter of pride, it was a simple matter of I couldn't succumb to the enemy. He would win.

"Do it for me Jack." She looked deep into my eyes and pleaded with me. I could tell that she was scared for me; I could tell that she wanted me to be free.

I was torn. But my visions ended quickly, as Rose disappeared, and I awoke to the sound of shoes on the cold floor. I couldn't see anything in the dark, but I knew he was there. His very presence demanded respect and submission.

He was silent. He just stood there. I had to make a choice. If I didn't say anything I feared he would make the first move, one that I wasn't ready for.

"What do you want?" I managed to mumble through my puffed up lips and bleeding face. I had succumbed. He had broken me. Deep down inside I felt somewhat relieved that I would now get food and care, but I hated myself for thinking those thoughts. I despised myself. I despised myself more than I did Algaway. He was just trying to get what he wanted. I had surrendered my spirit.

He didn't say anything in response, but I knew he heard me, for the ropes that held my arms out were suddenly being loosened. When I was totally free, I slumped to the floor. I felt so pathetic; I didn't even have the strength to stand. I lay there crumpled up on the floor, until two men hoisted me up by my arms and dragged me out of the room.

I didn't even notice where I was going. I didn't even care. All I cared about at this point was living to see another day. And if I saw another day, I might live long enough to find Rose.

There were lights on everywhere and I saw people looking at me, as I was dragged down the hallways and through the rooms. We finally stopped somewhere, but my senses weren't together enough to notice where we were. I felt my torn and bloody clothes being taken off and water running over my body. It stung where my wounds were, but I didn't feel the pain consciously. It was as if, my brain was telling my nerves to feel, but my nerves were asleep and couldn't respond. I was put in what I assumed where new clothes and hauled off to another location. The men placed me on a soft bed and pulled sheets around me. The lights were turned off and I immediately fell into a long and restless sleep.

The smell of food woke me up. When I opened my eyes I saw a small table next to my bed. Placed on the table was a plate full of breakfast foods. I don't think I have ever wanted food so badly. The last time I ate something . . . I don't even remember when the last time was. I threw the sheets off my body and jumped out of the bed. I was totally oblivious to everything but the plate of food that was in my hands. I grabbed the fork that was also on the table and plunged into the sausage. I lifted the sausage link to my mouth and almost cried at the wonderful tastes that covered my tongue. It was wonderful! The sausage was spicy, yet chewable. Hot, yet tender. I was currently in heaven.

When I had scarfed down the three sausage links I next attacked the eggs. They were fluffy and salty. Full of flavor. I don't think I have ever had better eggs. The eggs were gone in seconds. My face must have been a mess from food particles that had attached themselves, but I didn't care. I was hungry. After the eggs, I devoured the sliced potatoes. After the potatoes, I demolished the pancakes.

It was all so delicious, that for the couple of minutes I spent gulping down my food (I don't even think I chewed every piece), I had forgotten all my troubles. I had no worries about Algaway, or my escape or anything.

However, as soon as my door opened I knew my troubles were about to resurface. I looked up from my finished plate of food and saw him there. He looked pleased. He actually looked like he had just won a hundred bucks. I just stared at him, trying not to give away my emotions.

"You finished?" he asked. I didn't respond. "I'll take that for you then." He reached out and took the plate I had been holding in my hands. "Today, Jack, I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to give me some answers. Ok?"

I didn't say anything or move a muscle. "Jack? Do we have an agreement?"

I nodded slowly. I figured my cooperation would buy me valuable meals in the future.

"Good. Now get dressed. There's some people I would like you to meet."

_People? Who would want to meet me?_ I cocked my head to one side, and he seemed to understand that I didn't get what he was saying.

"In the dresser behind you there are some clothes. I hope they fit. I'll be back in ten minutes to get you. Feel free to wash up too, there's a bathroom through that door to your right." I nodded again and looked to my right. Sure enough, there was a door.

When he had left, I walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. There were white button-up shirts and some plain white short sleeve shirts with no buttons. I grabbed one of the button-less shirts and opened it up to look at it. It looked like it would fit, so I took off the raggedy shirt I was wearing and put on this new one. I noticed as I was changing that I didn't smell too good. It had been a long time since I had bathed, and I figured I would need to do so soon. But I didn't know where.

I opened another drawer below the first and saw it was filled with pants. I grabbed a pair and pulled them on, after taking off my old pair. _Now what?_ Then I remembered what he had said about washing up. I ventured over to the door I had seen before and opened it. The room inside didn't have much light. I poked my head in and looked around. It was bright enough from my own room to make out what things were, but other than the basic outlines of objects I couldn't make anything else out.

I wandered into the bathroom and found the sink. There was no handle to turn the water on. I put one hand under the faucet and searched around the nozzle with my other hand. Shockingly however, the water just started coming out. I quickly pulled back my hands and the water flow stopped._ What was that?_ I was at a loss as to how the water came out. I decided to skip the washing part for now.

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. It was then that I realized something very important: I had to _go._ I hadn't peed since I'd come back to life, and I all of a sudden had the urge. But where? I searched the bathroom for some kind of a john, and found the white bowl with a lid over it again. I walked over to it and touched it. It felt like glass, but didn't look like glass. Maybe fancy porcelain? I had never seen a porcelain one before. I looked at it some more, trying to find out how to open it up. When I finally opened it I discovered that inside there was just pure water sitting there. I didn't know how I was to proceed.

Remembering that Algaway was to come back soon, I decided to hurry it along. I pulled down the trousers I was wearing and stood over the bowl. When I was finished, I just looked around trying to figure out what to do next. _I'll just leave it, maybe no one will notice_.

As I walked back into the main room, I heard a knock at my door; it was time.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everybody . . . as you can tell Jack discovers the modern toilet in this chapter. Any thoughts. . . I was slightly confused as to how to present it to him being as it is that I'm not sure exactly how much he knew about toilets. Please tell me what you think.

Review, comment, just say "hi", anything is fine!!!

SeaLioness


	12. Jack's Prison

Hey readers . . . wow it has been a long time. And I'm sorry for that. Here's a short chapter (nothing much to it) and others will be coming. I'll be starting school again soon, but will hopefully be able to continue this story. I have some ideas for it.

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Jack asked cautiously as Algaway shuffled through the papers in front of him.

"Hmmm . . . I do not believe that is an appropriate question for you to ask. Am I sensing some attitude Mr. Dawson?"

Jack hung his head, "No sir, I apologize."

"Excellent! And as a good honest man I accept your apology."

Jack's head was still lowered and his eyes focused on the blank floor underneath him. Minutes passed before Algaway said anything.

"I just have one more question Jack. What was your relationship with your parents like?"

Jack cringed at the question and though about what he would say. He hated the personal questions. "Let's just say it wasn't one I like to talk about."

"You do have an obligation to tell me everything Jack Dawson. So I expect you to start explaining."

"My mother was nineteen years old when I was born. I have no idea how they met, but soon after they did, they got married. My father simply wanted company and my mother needed the money and protection he could provide.

"When my mother got pregnant with me, my father never wanted me to be born, but my mother stood up for me. My parents' marriage faded rapidly and when I was sixteen, my father kicked me out. My mother left him shortly thereafter. She tried to find me and after two years, she finally did. We found a cheap place to stay at and I took care of her until I was twenty-one, which is when I moved out on my own.

"I ran into my father on only one occasion after he kicked me out of the house. It was at a bar and he happened to be drunk. Upon seeing me he started to yell at me. He blamed me for his broken marriage and he blamed me that she left him. He tried to kill me right then and there, but before he could pull the trigger, the bartender jumped him and knocked him to the ground. My father scrambled to get up, but I was already out the door. That was the last I ever saw of him . . . and of my mother for that matter."

Algaway paused to make sure Jack was finished. "Do you miss them?" he asked condescendingly.

Jack looked up from the floor he had been staring at and shot a hard look at Algaway. "Does it matter?"

"Jack I'm surprised you don't know me better by now. Every emotion felt, every detail is crucial to establishing a sound scientific discovery. I need to know Jack. Now tell me, do you miss your mother?"

Jack simply sat in his chair and glared at Algaway. Pictures of his mother and memories they had shared together rose up in his mind. He wanted to get out of Algaway's prying questions and be alone in his room to think. He didn't want to let Algaway in on another weakness of his. He didn't want Algaway to dig into his open wound; but he had no choice.

"Yes," Jack whimpered softly. He had to. As long as he and Algaway had the agreement he had to answer, it was his half of the deal.

"That is all Jack. This session is over." Algaway said it as though nothing he had just heard affected him in the least. He calmly rose from his desk, gathered his papers, and left the questioning room leaving Jack alone.

Jack had to remain in his seat for a few extra minutes while Algaway documented what emotions went through Jack's mind after the session. There were tubes and sensors attached all over Jack's body which Algaway used to monitor what Jack was feeling. Algaway wanted to know how his questions had affected Jack. Anger, sadness, hatred, dread, anguish.

After Jack's five minutes were up, Algaway's men came in to release him. They tore off the tubes and sensors and left the room, leaving Jack free to leave when he was ready.

Jack slowly arose from his chair. He hated Algaway. He hated him with every bone in his body. Algaway had coerced Jack into taking part in these awful sessions by threatening him with imprisonment. Jack wanted just to be free of this evil place. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get out of this prison and find Rose. He still had no idea where he was or why Algaway was doing all of this to him. He had thought long and hard about why he was where he was and the only reason he could come up with was because he was a survivor of the Titanic accident. But even that reason didn't totally satisfy his questions. Jack wanted answers and all he seemed to be doing was giving them to his captor.

He walked to his quarters slowly and without an escort. Algaway had started to trust him and give him certain privileges because Jack was behaving so well and keeping his end of the deal. It had been a week since Algaway had broken Jack. Algaway knew he had power over Jack, but he also realized that if he wanted Jack's true cooperation he had to start giving him little freedoms.

Jack opened the door to his room and flipped on the light switch. He had come to learn that that was how one turned on the lights in a room. He meandered over to his bed and flopped down, exhausted and tired. He just wanted to sleep. Today's session was over and now he could relax.

Every day for the past week, Algaway had been holding these five hour long questioning sessions with Jack. He had asked Jack every possible question he could think of. He asked about Jack's past, his family, his friends, his dreams, his fears, and about the Titanic. He even asked Jack about what it was like to "come back to life."

And because of the deal, Jack had to answer every single question. He had to bring back good memories and bad memories. Happy memories and sad memories. Memories of love and memories of hatred and abuse. He was Algaway's little puppet and he hated every minute of it. On the outside Algaway seemed like a smart, strong scientist only interested in the best for mankind. However, Jack knew otherwise. Jack knew Algaway's true side.

Every spare minute Jack had he worked on his escape plan. A plan to get out of the prison Algaway had made for him. He knew Algaway had plans for him, he just didn't know what they were. Jack also knew that he had to put his own plan into action before Algaway did. And he feared that day was approaching all too quickly, so he had to act soon.

* * *

Alright, well . . . I hope that was sufficient. I'll have a couple more chapters up soon. You know, I had pretty much kind of given up on this story, but then I checked my account one day and saw all reviews and all the people who said I should keep writing. You guys kind of inspired me to keep going I guess. Don't give up on me!

Later! ~SeaLioness


End file.
